Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element and a light-emitting device.
Description of Related Art
In the field of light-emitting elements used for light-emitting devices, various developments have been made so as to equalize the intensity distribution of light emission at a light extraction surface. For example, the light-emitting elements used for the light-emitting devices disclosed in WO2009/019836 include at least two areas, that is, an edge portion and an area on the inner side of the edge portion. In these light-emitting elements, anode electrodes are respectively provided in the edge portion and the area on the inner side of the edge portion, and a cathode electrode, which is commonly used by the edge portion, is provided in the area on the inner side of the edge portion.
On the other hand, as for the light-emitting elements, the closer a distance between the anode electrode (p-electrode) and the cathode electrode (n-electrode) in the area becomes, the higher electric current density becomes, and a deviation in light emission is likely to occur. In view of the electric current density attributed to the arrangement of the electrodes, it is conceivable that there is some room for improvement of the intensity distribution of light emission.
It is an object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a light-emitting element and a light-emitting device in which the intensity distribution of light emission is improved.